Hunted, Hunter
by SlashXxx
Summary: Gaston goes hunting for beast, but Beast has other plans.  Slash/MM/Oneshot/Smut


**This is my first story. If you like, or or you don't, please review!**

_If you don't like MxM, don't read!

* * *

_

Gaston wandered the hallways of the dark castle. He would find Belle, he would have her hand in marriage.

"Beast!" He taunted, "Show yourself now, fight me, like a man!"

He continued his journey further into the castle, seeking the girls captor; seeking blood. As he made his way up the stairs, he took a left, going further up, and into the castle.  
He knew what he was looking for. The highest room, in the highest tower. The West Wing.  
Gaston made his way to the door and threw it open without thinking. It was dark, but showed obvious signs that someone stayed there.  
Worn clothes thrown about, ruffled covers. He made his way over to the huge canopy bed, and examined it. Suddenly, two huge hands were around his mouth, and neck, "Scream and I'll kill you." A gruff voice whispered in his ear. Gaston struggled against the other man- but to no avail. He was thrown on the bed, and before able to react, the other was over him. Now he saw clearly, the beast. He had shed his clothes, baring his large body. Gaston could feel the limp, yet huge member rest on his thigh.

"We're going to play a little game." Beast said, pulling Gaston's shirt over his head. His well defined chest bore hair that traveled past his waist line.  
"Look at this, eh? A little beast of our own..." Beast reached down and began undoing Gaston's belt.

"GET OFF OF ME, YOU.. YOU BEAST!" Gaston made an attempt at hitting Beast, but was easily over powered.

"You idiot! Don't you understand? I said I'd kill you. Now, shut the fuck up!"

Gaston fell silent, he bit his lip in an attempt to keep quiet. Beast had Gaston's shirt, pants and boots off, the only thing keeping him clothed, his underwear.  
The Beast was taken slightly aback by the huge bulge in Gaston's remaining garment.

"Obviously, this isn't as bad as you make it out to be" The beast commented on the growing shaft of Gaston's.

He slowly slid the underwear past his hips, Gaston's member sticking straight up, his large sack bouncing, all surrounding by the men's pubic hair.

"Now, what do we have..." Beast grabbed Gaston's leg over his shoulder, and stuck a finger inside, "here...?"

Gaston let out a soft moan, the beast inputting more of his huge finger. At the same time, he slid his hand up this man's abs. Feeling the rippling muscle under his paw.  
Beast felt himself getting harder and harder, and so he placed a second finger in Gaston.  
This time, Gaston really gasped. Beast only smiled, and said, "If you think this hurts, just wait. In fact, foreplay has always been tiring for me. Shall we start?"

Gaston released a small wimper, almost plead. It was strange comming from such a large, dominate man.  
The beast began sliding his length into the man, slowly taking his paw from the tip, to the base of the others' penis.

"Ahhh, so tight. I've always enjoyed virgin's."

Gaston's only wish now was that he would stop playing with him, take him, and be over with it.  
Beast managed to fit his entire cock inside of Gaston's tight ass, marveling for a second at the large bulge protruding from Gaston's stomach.

"Do you enjoy my size?"  
Gaston only let out another cry. "Not used to being bottom, are you?"

Beast began taking his length out, only to slam back into Gaston, his balls lightly slapping the man's hairy ass.  
Gaston arched his back in rhythm with Beast's fucking. He gripped the headboard behind him, while Beast kept one paw entangled in the hair on the base of his penis, another, resting on his chest.

"This may be the best I've ever had, you know..." Beast toyed with him, "Maybe you should try and enjoy it." Gaston, behind clenched teeth, could only muster a "fuck... you." Followed by a pant, as beast continued his rough fun.

The beast shoved his cock into Gaston one last time, filling him with his seed, as he slowly stroked the bottom's length, bringing him too, to climax.  
Beast stayed in him until his limp penis fell out of the man's now agape hole, and lifted himself of the bed, leaving the man alone, filled with, and overflowing, with a part of The Beast.


End file.
